round_1_industries_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Imaginate Dreamlock (Video Game Console)
The Imaginate Dreamlock is an eighth generation hybrid video game console released by Imaginate/Kidtendo TM and its the second major home game console as the successor to the Unlimit. Despite this classification, Imaginate markets the system mostly as a home console that can be played on the go rather than a dedicated portable handheld system. It was officially announced on July 15th, 2017 and was released simultaneously on September 15th, 2017 in Japan, America and United Kingdom. Features The Imaginate Dreamlock is a home console/handheld hybrid device; The console is the primary device while the multi-touch gamepad is the secondary device as it shares the same screen. The gamepad can be charged on a small docking station known as the Dreambase or with a regular USB-C charger''.'' Games are controlled using either the Dreamlock Wireless Controller or a Wired Controller (via adapter) similar in design to the controllers used in the competing PlayStation 4. Online The Dreamlock utilizes a paid online service requiring a online subscription for $30, so that players can play online forever. The service launched on September 20th, 2019. Sales As of the end of December 2017, The Dreamlock sold 10.17 million copies which means that Imaginate's hybrid console outsold the lifetime sales of its predecessor, the Unlimit, in less than a year. As of September 21st, 2018, the Dreamlock sold over 19.97 million units. As for games, Imaginate released their top ten best-selling Dreamlock games at the end of January 2019. Heroes Warrios headlines the list, followed by Neo. The next three were NaTasha's Playhouse, Adventures Uprising and Heroes Karting. Number six was Kid Agent, followed by, yet another Heroes title (Heroes United). At number 9, Heroes Rampage made its appearance. Finn, Wally & Ralph rounded off the list. The Dreamlock reached 29.76 million units sold by the end of August 2019. By the end of September 2019, the Dreamlock's number of sold units were above 35.61 million. List of Games And Apps (2017-present) 2017: * Heroes Warriors ''(2017) * ''Destiny 2 ''(2017) * ''FIFA 18 ''(2017) * ''Just Dance 2018 ''(2017) * ''Lego City: Undercover ''(2017) * ''LEGO Worlds ''(2017) * ''NBA 2K18 ''(2017) * ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * The Evil Within 2 ''(2017) * ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole ''(2017) * ''Assassin's Creed Origins ''(2017) * ''L.A Noire ''(2017) * ''Star Wars Battlefront II ''(2017) * ''Resident Evil Revelations 1 & 2 ''(2017) * ''Sonic Forces ''(2017) * ''Sonic Mania ''(2017) * ''Doom (2016 Remake) ''(2017) * ''Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 ''(2017) * ''WWE 2K18 ''(2017) * ''Fat Princess Adventures ''(2017) * ''Hello Neighbor ''(2017) 2018: * ''Rocket League ''(2018) * ''Portal Knights ''(2018) * ''Payday 2 ''(2018) * ''Dragon Ball FighterZ ''(2018) * ''Monster Hunter World ''(2018) * ''Brittnye ''(2018) * ''Dynasty Warriors 9 ''(2018) * ''Final Fantasy XV ''(2018) * ''Shining Resonance Rising ''(2018) * ''Sonic Uprising ''(2018) * ''Kid Agent ''(2018) * ''Heroes Atlantis ''(2018) * ''Netflix ''(2018) * ''Little Nightmares: Complete Edition ''(2018) * ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2018) * Bloodstained: Curse of The Moon ''(2018) * ''Dark Souls Remastered ''(2018) * ''Heroes Battlefortress Remastered ''(2018) * ''Unravel 2 ''(2018) * ''Fallout Shelter ''(2018) * ''Fallout 4 ''(2018) * ''Super Bomberman R ''(2018) * ''Lego The Incredibles ''(2018) * ''Adventures 3 (2018) * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy ''(2018) * ''The Crew 2 ''(2018) * ''Runbow ''(2018) * ''Heroes Rampage ''(2018) * ''Sonic Mania Plus ''(2018) * ''Crunchyroll ''(2018) * ''Dead Cells ''(2018) * ''Madden NFL 2019 ''(2018) * ''Shenmue 1 & 2 ''(2018) * ''My Hero One's Justice ''(2018) * ''F1 2018 ''(2018) * ''SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy ''(2018) * ''JoJo Siwa x Heroes: Playground Battle ''(2018) * ''NBA 2K19 ''(2018) * ''Steins;Gate Elite ''(2018) * ''YouTube ''(2018) * ''Valkyria Chronicles 4 ''(2018) * ''Life Is Strange 2 ''(2018) * ''FIFA 19 ''(2018) * ''Megaman 11 ''(2018) * ''Assassin's Creed Odyssey ''(2018) * ''NaTasha's Playhouse ''(2018) * ''Disgaea 1 Complete ''(2018) * ''WWE 2K19 ''(2018) * ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''(2018) * ''Lego DC Super-Villains ''(2018) * ''NBA 2K Playgrounds 2 ''(2018) * ''Warriors Orochi 4 ''(2018) * ''Villains ''(2018) * ''Soul Calibur V ''(2018) * ''Soul Calibur VI ''(2018) * ''Just Dance 2019 ''(2018) * ''Barry The Paddling ''(2018) * ''Diablo III: Eternal Collection ''(2018) * ''Teenage Gunner League ''(2018) * ''Hitman 2 ''(2018) * ''Spyro Reignited Trilogy ''(2018) * ''Battlefield V (2018) * Bendy and the Ink Machine ''(2018) * ''Peaceful Slashers (Peaceful 7/Online) ''(2018) * ''Jack & Jessica IV ''(2018) * ''Jack & Jessica: Heartless ''(2018) * ''Just Cause 4 ''(2018) * ''Just Cause 3 ''(2018) * ''Heroes Snow World ''(2019) * ''PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds ''(2018) * ''Warframe ''(2018) * ''Onigiri ''(2019) * ''Finn, Wally & Ralph ''(2018) * ''Knockout ''(2018) 2019: * ''Adventures Uprising ''(2019) * ''Kid Agent Universe ''(2019) * ''Persona 5 ''(2019) * ''Heroes World & Heroes Unlimit ''(2019) * ''Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition ''(2019) * ''Resident Evil 2 (Remake) ''(2019) * ''Kingdom Hearts III ''(2019) * ''Apex Legend ''(2019) * ''Final Fantasy IX ''(2019) * ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''(2019) * The ''Lego Movie 2 Videogame ''(2019) * ''Dead or Alive 6 ''(2019) * ''Devil May Cry 5 ''(2019) * ''Fruitbrawlers ''(2019) * ''Hulu ''(2019) * ''Heroes Heroic Collection ''(2019) * ''One Piece: World Seeker ''(2019) * ''Tom Clancy's The Division 2 ''(2019) * ''Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice ''(2019) * ''Final Fantasy VII ''(2019) * ''Assassin's Creed III Remastered ''(2019) * ''Kid Agent 2 ''(2019) * ''Peppermint ''(2019) * ''Peaceful Fable ''(2019) * ''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster ''(2019) * ''Mortal Kombat 11 ''(2019) * ''Tecnogirl ''(2019) * ''Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age ''(2019) * ''Neo ''(2019) * ''Rage 2 ''(2019) * ''Darkwood ''(2019) * ''Resident Evil 4 ''(2019) * ''Team Sonic Racing ''(2019) * ''Heroes RPG: Enchanted ''(2019) * ''Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization ''(2019) * ''Adventures Soccer 2 ''(2019) * ''NaTasha World ''(2019) * ''Heroes Karting ''(2019) * ''Crystal Heroes ''(2019) * ''Adventures Legends (2019) * Stranger Things 3: The Game ''(2019) * ''God Eater 3 (2019) * Madden NFL 20 ''(2019) * ''Oninaki ''(2019) * ''Final Fantasy VIII Remastered ''(2019) * ''Borderlands 3 ''(2019) * ''Carley's World 2 (2019) * Carley's World: Enchanted ''(2019) * ''Contra: Rogue Corps ''(2019) * ''Dragon Quest XI ''(2019) * ''FIFA 20 ''(2019) * ''NaTasha's Playhouse 2 ''(2019) * ''Overwatch: Legendary Edition ''(2019) * ''The Witcher III ''(2019) * ''Skullgirls 2nd Encore ''(2019) * ''WWE 2K20 ''(2019) * ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ''(2019) * ''Disgaea 5 Complete ''(2019) * ''Disgaea 4 Complete ''(2019) * ''Resident Evil 5 ''(2019) * ''Resident Evil 6 (2019) * The Mysterious Door (2019) * Just Dance 2020 ''(2019) * ''Splatoon ''(2019) * ''Red Dead Redemption 2 ''(2019) * ''New Super Lucky Tale ''(2019) * ''Shenmue III ''(2019) * ''Neo (Actual Game) ''(2019) * ''Blooming Diaries (2019) * ''Jack & Jessica 5 ''(2019) * ''Heroes Knockdown ''(2019) 2020: * ''Neo: Ornament Edition ''(2020) * ''Heroes Justice ''(2020) * ''Neo: Diamond Edition ''(2020) Cancelled Games: * ''Powergirl ''(2018)